El poder de un nombre
by BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Desde que era un niño, a Draco se le enseñó que cuando pronunciase su nombre, sería para unirse a él.


**El poder de un nombre**

**Sumario:** Desde que era un niño, a Draco se le enseñó que cuando pronunciase su nombre, sería para unirse a él.

**Género:** Romance…_o algo que intentó serlo y fracasó._

**Claves:** AU, cambiando los eventos desde **HP2** en adelante. _Tom Riddle x Draco Malfoy_. Ligera insinuación al Drarry.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo me dedico a jugar con Draco e inventar historias extrañas.

* * *

**Esto se lee con _Take me to church_ de fondo ;)**

* * *

**El poder de un nombre**

**I**

Duele, duele, duele.

_Duele._

Es difícil respirar cuando el brusco agarre se enrosca en su garganta; sabe que ese es su propósito principal. Hay un ardor en su espalda ante cada breve contacto con el suelo, en los saltos que da su cuerpo de forma involuntaria, o cuando se arquea. Su cabeza también golpea la tierra con cada metro que es arrastrado.

Lo llevan a través de la cadena mágica que es motivo de que sienta el aire insuficiente. No vale retorcerse, no vale pelear. Su varita ha sido partida en dos frente a sus ojos, cuando lo forzaron a ponerse de rodillas en medio del campamento, antes de que lo derribasen con una patada en la espalda, para amarrarlo como a un miserable perro y comenzar a jalarlo.

Podría haberse dejado, podría haber cedido un poco. Podría haber caminado cuando tiraron de la cadena en su cuello, haber bajado la cabeza.

_No._

Aunque duela, no.

_Jamás._

El pecho le quema por la necesidad de oxígeno, el dolor lacerante forma una línea delgada en su garganta, allí donde la cadena roza y le hiere la piel. Sus brazos están cubiertos de cortes, moretones. Patea en vano, en un intento de plegar las piernas, acercarlas más a su cuerpo, frenarlos. Las lágrimas le inundan los ojos y escocen.

Cuando se detienen, apenas puede tomar una profunda bocanada de aire y toser por el repentino aliento que le es brindado. Su mirada enfoca el cielo nocturno, sin estrellas, sobre sus cabezas, profanado en su oscura perfección por las ramas de los árboles que se atraviesan en el camino de su vista.

_Están hablando de él_. No necesita prestar especial atención, le basta con el tono para reconocer que es así; bajo, entre dientes, brusco, con asco, desprecio.

Draco quiere reírse de ellos. De esos idiotas de la Orden del Fénix que montan un campamento diferente en cada región y forman un muro falso alrededor de su Elegido, que es más idiota aún. De esos ilusos que piensan que capturarlo supondrá alguna diferencia, que aquella humillación los detendrá.

Son ellos quienes no saben nada, y cuando a Draco se le escapa una risa ahogada, llena de altibajos, alguno jala de la cadena y se interrumpe con un sonido extraño, al ser estrangulado por un período de varios segundos. Vuelve a inhalar con fuerza cuando el agarre afloja.

Cómo desea matarlos. Ver sus rostros desfigurarse por el miedo en su estado más puro, oír las súplicas de clemencia. Oh, no le hablarían como lo hacen cuando estén a sus pies, pidiendo un día más de ocupar este mundo, en lugar de dejarle el espacio a un mago o bruja que sí valga la pena.

Está tan cerca de la hoguera que oye el chisporroteo. Lo supone intencional, porque los murmullos se confunden. Creen, en verdad, que los dejará decidir qué hacer con él.

No podría encontrarlo más divertido, pese al dolor lacerante, palpitante, que le invade el cuerpo.

Ojalá pudiese acabar con ellos. Sabe que _él_ no se enojaría, él nunca se enoja (no con Draco, al menos), pero tampoco tiene ganas de arruinar sus planes. Los castigos de _su_ Señor pueden ser tan duros como placenteros.

Cuando echa la cabeza hacia atrás, lucha por distinguir el rostro de su captor principal, el que lleva la cadena. Él será el primero en morir. Lo va a despellejar vivo, le arrancará las uñas y el cabello, lo hará tragarse sus cuencas oculares.

Draco tiene una sonrisa que le ocupa de un lado de la cara al otro, cuando reconoce a George Weasley de pie junto a él, la cadena entre los dedos. No titubea al fruncirle el ceño y tirar, de nuevo, y su risa histérica se hace todavía más extraña, distorsionada, al sentir que se ahoga.

—¿Qué mierda está mal contigo, hurón? —Weasley se inclina y le escupe. Tiene que batallar para no arrugar la nariz ante el contacto húmedo que golpea una de sus mejillas. Merlín, se nota que nadie le enseña modales a las _comadrejas_.

Sólo tendrá una oportunidad. La Orden ha sido clara al respecto: no lo mires, no le hables, pero por supuesto que sabe bien lo estúpido que puede ser una comadreja.

El hechizo silenciador traba sus palabras, no su risa, aquella que tanto irrita al Weasley, hasta el punto de no oír a sus compañeros para volver a jalar de la cadena. Bien. El dolor está bien, _servirá a sus fines_, se repite, al intentar inhalar.

Los ojos que se entrecierran en su dirección son azules, muy azules. Draco levanta los brazos, abre las manos hacia él, y George se acerca más para soltarle otro comentario poco ingenioso y lastimarlo, porque cree que le importa, cree que significa _algo_. La escoria suele creerse con derecho a tocarlo. Alguien debe mostrarle las consecuencias de sus actos.

_Legeremens._

Todavía no puede entender cómo asumieron que romper una tonta pieza de madera serviría. Aquello es más grande de lo que sus reducidas mentes jamás comprenderán, sus propósitos son elevados, poderosos. Su determinación a cumplir con su Señor, incluso más.

La cabeza de Weasley es tan aburrida y vacía como ya suponía, fácil de manipular con las emociones correctas a flote. Es igual que indicarle a un tonto niño que haga lo que le dices, o no tendrá cena.

Basta con un pensamiento.

_Llámalo._

_Llámalo._

_Di su nombre, ya que yo no puedo hacerlo._

No existe la vacilación cuando le obedece, bajo el control mental.

—Voldemort.

Draco vuelve a sonreír. Una sonrisa enorme, feroz.

La hoguera se apaga con una ráfaga de aire repentina, el ambiente se carga de tensión y magia densa, suelta, preparada para arremeter. Lo que queda de la Orden es una línea de defensa en el campamento, Harry Potter es su centro.

Tienen fallos, huecos. Son predecibles.

Es cierto que podrían matarlos esa noche, pero no sería tan divertido si no pueden quedarse a verlos sufrir, y Draco ya ha cumplido su objetivo del día, así que estira los brazos y aguarda.

Una sombra enorme surca el cielo, atraviesa la muralla humana de magos y brujas, los engaña, los _sortea_, y llega hasta él. Lo recoge con una suavidad imprevista, y en un parpadeo, ni siquiera están en el campamento.

Un contacto cuidadoso tantea su cuello, repasa la línea ardiente que le ha quedado en la garganta. Draco se deja rodear la cadera, pegar a su cuerpo, y enreda los dedos en ese cabello negro y ondulado que adora, invitándolo a continuar cuando siente los besos húmedos sobre la zona herida, seguido del alivio inmediato en la piel.

Tom tiene sus métodos para sanarlo. Diga lo que diga, eso le resulta más entretenido que intimidar a ingenuos magos en medio de una guerra que no sabe que perdieron antes de empezar.

**II**

—¿…tú qué opinas?

La sala entera está sumida en un silencio sepulcral, que no es roto hasta que Draco se mueve. Si los Mortífagos no fuesen conscientes de las consecuencias de sostenerle la mirada, sería una imagen digna de apreciar.

Malfoy ocupa un mueble ancho, circular, mullido, en una posición relajada que ninguno de los _s__iervos_ sería capaz de adoptar alrededor de su joven amo. Pero él es una excepción; que esté utilizando una túnica desabrochada en el cuello, donde la extensión de piel pálida revela las marcas amoratadas de besos duros, que se incline del modo en que lo hace sobre el reposabrazos del asiento del Lord, para murmurar una respuesta sobre su oído, y la mano posesiva que le sostiene la cadera al hacerlo, la misma que temen, en silencio, les arroje una _Maldición Asesina_ un día, lo demuestran.

Entre los Mortífagos, es Lucius Malfoy, pálido y demacrado, el único que todavía se atreve a fruncir el ceño ante la escena, aunque no observándolos directamente. Es probable que todavía se preguntase, por aquella época, qué hacía su hijo con ese joven Señor, que no aparentaba tener más de quince años, tan atractivo como alguna vez fue en su verdadera adolescencia, y con la experiencia del resto de su vida.

Cuando el sonido ininteligible de la conversación ha llegado a su fin, el que es conocido como Voldemort asiente, y los despacha con un gesto. Antes de que todos hayan abandonado la sala, Draco se desliza de un asiento al otro, las rodillas apoyadas a ambos lados del cuerpo del joven Señor Oscuro, los brazos envolviéndole el cuello. Deja que le apriete y amase el trasero, echa la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más espacio a los besos en su cuello, que vuelven a trazar los rastros de marcas ya dejadas atrás.

Al percatarse, casi por error, de que Lucius se ha quedado estático bajo el umbral de la puerta, Draco esboza una sonrisa torcida, enredando los dedos en el cabello ondulado del mago que los guía, para atraerlo aún más cerca y exigir un beso largo, que sube de intensidad en cuestión de segundos. Él tiene que contener una arcada al recordarse en aquello en que su único hijo se ha convertido.

**III**

Draco sisea en pársel. Es un sonido suave, extraño, que le hace pensar en hablar con una gran cantidad de _"s"._ La vibración de su garganta, allí donde la magia surte efecto, y Tom proyecta su propio lenguaje mágico a través de él, le hace cosquillas.

Se siente bien ser útil.

Más que eso, se siente _increíble_ que lo necesite del modo en que lo hace.

Las serpientes que conforman la cerradura enorme ceden, se mueven, le abren camino. Cierra la boca y abre el diario, apoyado en su otra mano, para dar un vistazo a las nuevas palabras.

"_Dime algo, Draco bonito"_ el niño de doce años sonríe al leer la forma en que le dice. Tom puede ser encantador cuando se lo propone, y siempre parece estar dispuesto a serlo a su alrededor. Le gusta que lo haga_. "¿Quieres verme pronto fuera de este diario? ¿quieres que te muestre lo que en verdad hace la magia?"_

"_¿Quieres conocer de lo que es capaz un gran mago oscuro, mi pequeña serpiente?"_

Él quería. Él _en serio_ quería.

No necesitaba decírselo, escribirlo. Tom _entendía_.

"_Entra a la Cámara, bonito. Vamos a hacer que nos escuchen, que nos respeten. Te mereces ese respeto y más"_

El Draco de doce años cierra el diario, toma una profunda bocanada de aire, y entra.

**IV**

—…bien, ¿lo tienes? Draco, ¿lo tienes? —Apenas el niño asiente, Tom le extiende una mano—. Dámelo.

Él extrae un trozo de la página de un libro de su túnica y se lo entrega. El viaje, a escondidas, de la enfermería y de vuelta, para asegurarse de que la sangresucia no dejase pistas de lo ocurrido, lo ha cansado; jadea, tiene el rostro ruborizado por correr y meterse en pasadizos recién descubiertos de cuadros. Es bueno saber que ha tomado una buena decisión, porque en cuanto el 'chico del diario' comprueba la palabra escrita en el papel, _"tuberías",_ lo levita y le prende fuego.

—Hiciste bien —Su voz es suave, tan suave, hipnótica, relajante. Tom le sujeta las mejillas, con un tacto fantasmal que, si todo resulta según lo planeado, pronto será más real y sólido, y une sus frentes. Draco tiene que contener la respiración para evitarse un estremecimiento involuntario—, lo hiciste _muy_ bien, mi pequeña serpiente. Estarás justo a mi lado cuando retome al poder, ya verás. En el mundo que haré, serás indispensable.

Eran maravillosas palabras para engañar a un niño. Asentía a lo que le decía, embelesado, sin tener la más mínima idea de que observaba a esa criatura sin corazón como si fuese lo mejor que le había pasado.

Desde que comenzaron a hablar a través del diario, sin importar las horas y los lugares, Draco se sentía más confiado, más tranquilo. Tom era la única persona a la que le había contado sobre su frío padre, sobre las pesadillas de su madre acerca de cuando aún estaba en la casa de los Black, su tía loca y la repudiada que se fue con un hijo de muggles. Le había hablado de su crianza, de los ideales que le fueron enseñados, de Harry Potter. _El odioso y estúpido Harry Potter_.

—Sólo hay una cosa más —Si el joven Tom hubiese sido una persona real, en lugar de una memoria que cobraba fuerza despacio, habría sentido la presión intensificarse en sus mejillas, el aliento golpeándole la oreja, en el momento en que susurró:—, una cosa que quiero que hagas. Pero no será trabajo para ti, ¿cierto? Ya que eres un niño tan bueno, harías lo que fuese por mí, ¿verdad?

Draco respondió con un débil murmullo, pero a él le bastó. Era difícil respirar con normalidad o formar pensamientos coherentes cuando estaba tan cerca.

Tal vez lo ponía _un poco_ nervioso.

—Draco bonito —El llamado fue casi un susurro en pársel, siseante, bajo—, _mátala_.

Tom utiliza el agarre fantasmal en su rostro para obligarlo a girar la cabeza.

La Cámara de los Secretos tiene una delgada capa de agua en el suelo, el Basilisco ronda los túneles aledaños, en guardia, desde que le advirtió a Tom que podían encontrarlos porque la sangresucia estaba investigándolos, y Merlín sabía que era la única del Trío dorado que podía reconocer un simple _switch_ de un _flick_.

La pequeña Comadreja niña está tendida en el piso húmedo, medio inconsciente, empapada, pálida. Y es tan despreciable como cualquier Weasley, pero Draco sólo conoce la teoría de matar, no la práctica, y llegó a pensar que eso sería algo que nadie más que Tom tendría que llevar a cabo, así que reacciona volteándose, de nuevo, para buscar auxilio en esos ojos oscuros.

—Mátala por mí —Lo insta, despacio, todavía suave—, acelera el proceso del diario. Regálame su vida. Sacrifícala, ¿qué importa? Ella no vale nada —Draco se siente ansioso cuando da un paso lejos de él, a pesar de que a su corta edad, no puede reconocer la sensación apremiante que se apodera de su cuerpo. Tom atrapa una de sus manos, se posiciona a su lado, para guiarle el brazo, levantarlo, indicarle cómo se hace—. Ella no vale lo mismo que tú o que yo, bonito, es una traidora a la sangre. Dejó todo lo que valoramos, su familia lo hizo, y ella los siguió. Tú sí vales mucho. Mátala y déjame volver aquí. Mátala y crearé ese mundo nuevo para que lo veas. Sólo necesitas un movimiento y dos palabras, mi pequeña serpiente.

El joven mago oscuro le muestra cómo se traza la floritura del _Avada_, le corrige la pronunciación, y cuando lo ve temblar, mira directo a sus ojos.

—Harías lo que fuese por mí, ¿verdad? —Repite, más severo, y no hay sonrisa encantadora en su rostro cuando lo hace—. Harías lo que fuese porque vuelva y esté contigo. Sabes que nadie más te entenderá.

Draco aprieta los párpados, inhala profundo. _Si lo hace bien_-

—¿Qué estás esperando, Draco bonito? —De haber sido una persona real, habría sentido dolor por el agarre brusco de Tom en sus brazos cuando se paró detrás de él. Como no lo era, fue casi alentador que lo sostuviese así.

Ginny no volvería al dormitorio de Gryffindor esa noche, ni la siguiente. Ni ninguna otra, a partir de esa.

Para el momento en que Harry Potter alcanzó el centro mismo de la Cámara de los Secretos, sólo se encontraría con un cadáver y un Basilisco listo para morderlo, enviándolo a la enfermería, envenenado y no muerto por la intervención de cierto fénix, por varios días. Y Draco estaría bastante lejos de ahí, en un sitio que desconocía y al que no tenía idea de cómo llegaron, temblando.

Contendría el llanto para que Tom no lo viese de _ese_ modo, se convencería de que su estupefacción se debía sólo a que fue la primera vez que lo hacía. Sus manos, cerradas en puños en el antiguo uniforme del mago devuelto a la vida, y su rostro enterrado en el pecho de este, lo ayudarían a calmarse.

Tom estaba ahí, con él.

_¿Tenía que importarle lo demás?_

**V**

—…esto es demasiado tonto.

—Draco —Esa voz lo silenciaría de inmediato, efecto que ni siquiera su padre tenía en un Draco de trece años cuando se enfurruñaba—, te dije qué hacer. No que podías quejarte.

El niño entrecierra los ojos. Un Tom que no parece superar los quince en edad, está estirado en uno de los sillones destrozados de la Casa de los Gritos, con una expresión de calma inhumana. Aguarda una réplica, la oposición, la rebeldía.

Draco traga en seco y termina por rodar los ojos, a pesar de que sabe que no le gusta que lo haga, porque últimamente, no le ha importado _demasiado_ molestarlo.

Con cuidado, y sin poder evitar que su nariz se arrugue por el asco pese a los guantes, le tiende a la horrenda rata de los Weasley que atrapó en el castillo y sacó de ahí por los túneles.

Tom apenas reacciona elevando las cejas unos milímetros.

—No puedo creer que dejaras que un niño te cargara todo el camino hasta aquí, Peter.

Tiene que apartarse de golpe, trastabillando, cuando el peso en sus manos crece y suelta al animal, que pronto le da paso a una figura humana, encogida, temblorosa, extraña.

—¡Mi Señor…! ¡Mi Señor, está vivo mi Señor…! —Todavía con el rostro deformado por el asco, observa al hombre recién aparecido arrastrarse sobre sus rodillas hacia el joven mago oscuro.

La patada que le da en un costado del rostro, al cruzar las piernas con aparente gracilidad, lo derriba con un ruido sordo. El hombre gimotea un instante, y poco después, vuelve a estar de rodillas, diciendo lo agradecido que está porque esté vivo y tonterías similares.

Nunca había visto a Tom con esa expresión de odio frío, indiferente a todo. No era así frente a él. _No por completo_.

—Tenemos trabajo —Le recuerda, poniéndose de pie. Empuja al tal Peter con una mano, sin prestarle verdadera atención, y pasa por encima de su cuerpo tumbado— y no hay tiempo que perder.

Cuando pasa a su lado, le sujeta el brazo y lo lleva con él, por uno de los corredores arruinados de lo que pudo ser una gran casa antaño. Draco lo sigue sin dudar, dando un vistazo nervioso por encima del hombro, a ese mago tirado en el piso, que espera su ida para siquiera atreverse a levantar la cabeza.

Ese fue el día en que aprendió que los que se arrastran, siempre son los pisoteados, y una nueva resolución comenzó a formarse dentro de su cabeza.

**VI**

Draco es quien empuja las puertas de la Sala de los Menesteres para abrirles paso. Los enloquecidos Mortífagos, encabezados por su tía Bella, se cuelan al castillo deprisa, sin titubeos, y cuando todos han salido, el salón secreto queda atrás. Apenas tiene dieciséis años y ha cumplido una misión que magos mayores no habrían encontrado posible, _una que ni siquiera Tom quiso llevar a cabo_.

Avanza, despacio y sin alterarse, entre los escombros recién derrumbados. Los Mortífagos corren, arrojan maldiciones. Los estudiantes que acaban de descubrir lo que pasa gritan, huyen. La Muerte está de visita en Hogwarts y debe saltar sobre varios cuerpos _avadakedavreados_. Nadie puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

Se encamina hacia la Torre de Astronomía, varita en mano. Iba solo.

Cuando le contase a Tom lo que hizo ese día, la forma en que Dumbledore reaccionó al inesperado _crucio_, la mirada opaca que tuvo cuando cayó del alto edificio, consciente de que le arrebató incluso la varita, le daría uno de los besos más bruscos, duros, feroces, que compartieron hasta entonces, dejándole los labios adoloridos, hinchados y sangrando allí donde mordió sin el más mínimo cuidado.

—Quédatela —Murmuraría su joven Señor, junto a su oído, cuando estuviese tendido sobre él, ambos desnudos y cubiertos de sudor y otros fluidos. Unas semanas atrás, Draco le había insinuado que un mago tan _poderoso_ y _astuto_ como él era, no necesitaba de varitas de otros para cumplir sus objetivos; debió considerarlo mejor. _Quizás fue a propósito_—, será mi regalo para ti.

Pensó que se la había ganado, Tom no, pero sonrió como si fuese la persona más agradecida del mundo, lo que también aprendió de él, y lo besó, empujando la cadera en su dirección, para incitarlo a comenzar otra ronda.

Luego tendría tiempo de ver qué tanto podía hacer la jodida Varita de Saúco.

**VII**

—…debes dejarlo.

Draco podría haberse reído, de no saber que el silencio sepulcral del patio de la Mansión habría llevado el sonido a los oídos indiscretos de quienes estaban dentro. No debía permitírselo.

En cambio, observa de reojo a su padre, con una expresión de practicada calma e interés, que ha aprendido de Tom.

—¿Dejar qué, padre? —Pregunta, con tanta suavidad que no puede ser más que falsa, para cualquiera que lo conozca. Y Lucius lo hace, así que es de esperarse que arrugue el entrecejo.

—Sabes de qué te hablo, no te hagas el estúpido —Sisea, entre dientes, a su hijo de quince años—. He notado cómo te ve-

—¿Como si me valorase?

—Como si fueses el pedazo de carne que le van a servir esta noche en la cena —Espeta, iracundo de pronto—. Aléjate ahora que puedes, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Tú no tienes motivos para estar en la guerra que va a ocurrir. Él no te traerá más que desgracias.

—Él es tu amo y Señor —Recuerda, en voz baja. Es divertida la manera en que el hombre que alguna vez admiró por encima de cualquiera, empalidece en cuestión de un parpadeo cuando lo oye—, y si supiera lo que acabas de decirme…oh, pero como soy considerado, esto será un secreto entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo, padre?

No espera su respuesta para emprender el camino de vuelta al interior de la Mansión.

Si su padre piensa que en verdad hay una forma en que alguien pueda abandonar al Señor Tenebroso, es sólo porque no ha visto lo que él, al lado de Tom.

**VIII**

—¡…ha muerto! —El grito de su tía Bellatrix es más bien un chillido aturdidor. Tom y él le dedican idénticas miradas cargadas de desprecio al ver que comienza a saltar— ¡Harry Potter ha muerto!

Voldemort –porque _debería_ pensar en él como Voldemort cuando lleva esa túnica negra y la expresión tan seria en su aspecto de veinteañero— gira el rostro en su dirección y le pide que se aproxime con un gesto. No es necesario. Draco está a su lado desde antes de que el duelo comenzase, sin preocuparse por el peligro, porque es el lugar que le corresponde.

Se limita a inclinarse más hacia él, para escuchar su débil siseo.

—Revísalo.

Le habría gustado preguntar por qué le parecía buena idea enviarlo, por qué era un trabajo que no encomendaba a Bellatrix, a Lucius, pero la respuesta está ahí, tácita, silenciosa, entre ambos.

_No confía en ellos._

No confía, dado que hubo un traidor. Ambos lo saben demasiado bien.

Asiente. Atraviesa el grupo de Mortífagos histéricos para agacharse junto al cuerpo que resulta _no-estar-tan-inerte_ cuando presiona una mano sobre su pecho y percibe el latir de un corazón, leve, pero existente.

Se acerca más. No puede sentir el aliento de Harry Potter, supone que porque el idiota cree que contener la respiración bastaría.

Ladea la cabeza, dejando que su cabello, que ha dejado crecer por años, y la túnica, formen una cortina entre ellos y los Mortífagos. Entonces su antiguo rival abre los ojos, y sin mover los labios, musita:

—No le digas.

Tiempo atrás, hubiese amado oír ese tono suplicante de sus labios.

En ese momento, sólo le causó repulsión la mirada asustadiza de quien debía ser un héroe. ¿Y se suponía que él los salvaría a todos?

_Idiotas._

No eran más que idiotas, ilusos, ingenuos.

—¿Te irás? —Inquiere, guiado por aquel débil rastro de lo que en otra época pudieron ser sentimientos contradictorios por el niño dorado. La respuesta es inmediata.

—Sí.

—Vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

Él lo hace. Draco se pone de pie, despacio, y se da la vuelta.

La mirada de todos está puesta en su persona. La de Tom, entre tantas, es la más desesperada.

—Murió —Es lo único que debe decirles. Nadie lo cuestiona.

**IX**

Draco está justo detrás de él cuando asesina a la sangresucia y la Comadreja, sin un solo titubeo. El Departamento de Misterios está lleno de ruidos extraños, pasos apresurados, voces que intentan contener los gritos. Los Mortífagos fueron desplazados y se extienden en direcciones diferentes, de acuerdo a sus instrucciones, porque Tom le comentó que no tenía idea de cómo era el interior del Ministerio y él sí.

Es el único que aún lleva la máscara. Sólo tiene quince años.

No cambia su expresión cuando doblan en una de esquina y se encuentran con el espectáculo que Bellatrix lleva a cabo, al arrancarle la cabeza a Sirius Black con un movimiento de varita. Y se ríe con fuerza al hacerlo.

_Ella también es despreciable._

Neville Longbottom recibe un _Avada_ por la espalda. A Lunática Lovegood la capturan.

Harry, cuando está por ser acorralado, tiembla al sostener la varita. Por entonces, todavía podía presumir de que su mirada era la de un feroz y valiente león, pero las lágrimas en sus ojos hablaban de emociones dolorosas y un futuro poco alentador para el Elegido.

Tienen la misma edad. Y es la primera vez que Draco siente que mantienen algún punto en común.

Cuando la Orden se lo lleva, él sostiene el brazo de Tom, y le dice que es inútil perseguirlos. El tiempo es algo que les sobra, sus prioridades son otras.

**X**

—…eres tú, ¿no es cierto?

El adolescente lo observa con una expresión afable. La piel pálida, la mandíbula definida, el cabello ondulado.

Oh, el cabello es lo que más captura la atención del Draco de doce años. Al menos, lo es hasta que se fija bien en sus ojos castaños. Son los ojos más fríos que ha visto en su vida (y él sabe del tema, después de crecer con su padre, Lucius Malfoy), pero no son toda indiferencia; donde los de otros magos lucirían como si una capa de hielo los cubriese, donde serían severos, inexpresivos, los de ese joven son feroces, llameantes bajo una ligera bruma, que hace parecer lo contrario.

Alguien que no posea conocimientos al respecto, pensaría que es agradable, tranquilo, y puede que se comporte como tal. A él, pese a la corta edad, no lo termina de convencer.

El hecho de que estuviese dentro del diario que su padre pretendía dar a la comadreja niña, sólo sirve para confirmar lo que ya cree saber.

—Eres él —Insiste, al no obtener respuesta inmediata, con el tono solemne con que Lucius le ha instruido que debe dirigirse al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Por alguna razón, a Draco no le resulta 'tenebroso'. Apenas luce como un estudiante de quinto o sexto año en Hogwarts—, del que todos hablan. Tu nombre- es Tom Riddle, ¿verdad?

Esos ojos peligrosos se estrechan en su dirección. Debería percibir una sensación de advertencia, una muda señal de alarma, no un estremecimiento.

_No le tiene miedo._

—Mi nombre es- —Gesticula despacio, entre dientes, para mayor énfasis. Draco se le adelanta.

—Eres Lord Voldemort, el mejor mago oscuro que ha existido.

Aquello silencia a Tom, que lo observa con renovado interés. Hay 'algo' en la manera en que lo somete a un escrutinio, que lo hace sentirse orgulloso, levantar la barbilla, adoptar su mejor y más practicada postura.

Se le había enseñado, desde que era un niño muy pequeño, que el día en que pronunciase su nombre, sería para unirse a él.

Y Draco, sin dudar, estaría dispuesto a seguir a ese joven del diario a donde fuese.

**XI**

—…se llaman Horrocruxes —La forma en que Tom pronuncia el nombre es casi vehemente. Sólo son ellos dos en la Casa de los Gritos, mientras el resto de estudiantes del estúpido colegio están interesados en el dichoso Torneo de los Tres Magos, al que todavía no encuentra sentido alguno.

Pronto será el momento.

Pronto el mundo conocerá la verdad.

—Debo reunirlos todos, para que el resto de mis memorias vuelvan —Indica él, así que Draco asiente y pregunta:

—¿Dónde están?

Y el joven mago mueve el índice de lado a lado, en señal de negativa.

—La pregunta correcta es _qué_ son, mi pequeña serpiente.

Lo considera un momento. Vuelve a asentir.

—¿Qué son, Tom?

A nadie más que él se le permite utilizar su nombre para llamarlo. Es un privilegio único, que no pierde el tiempo para probar, y ambos lo saben.

Tom respira profundo y comienza a enumerar. Él anota en un pergamino.

_Bien, hay mucho que hacer._

**XII**

_No hay esperanza, no hay esperanza, no hay-_

La diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw.

El diario de Tom Riddle.

El anillo de Marvolo Gaunt.

Cuando Draco deja la copa de Helga Hufflepuff sobre una de las destrozadas y antiguas mesas, puede decir que ha reunido cuatro Horrocruxes.

Junto a él, Peter acaba de ser arrojado contra una de las paredes de la Casa de los Gritos por un barrido de magia. Se oye un ruido sordo y un quejido ahogado, cuando golpea el suelo, y Draco lo observa, sin emoción, batallar para ponerse de pie, recargándose en sus cuatro extremidades, bajo la presión invisible que Tom ejerce con su varita apuntándolo.

—Sólo te pedí una cosa —Le siseaba, entre dientes, con esas _"s"_ de más que le quedaban como consecuencia del pársel cuando perdía los estribos. Y oh, vaya que debía estar enojado ese día—, una única cosa, que me consiguieras el jodido guardapelo de Slytherin. Pero si ni siquiera de eso eres capaz, si ni para algo así sirves, Colagusano-

Draco es quien toca su muñeca con los dedos y le mueve la mano, de manera que otra maldición habría dado al piso, a un lado del Mortífago regordete, no a este. El mago oscuro gira el rostro hacia él, los ojos entrecerrados esperan una explicación.

—No _tenemos_ aún suficientes seguidores para prescindir de cada uno de ellos por sus errores —Le recuerda, con calma. La oclumancia a temprana edad le ha hecho bien, Snape es un buen profesor; Tom es la mejor práctica para ese arte de la mente.

Fue la primera vez que se paró en su contra, que mostró desacuerdo. Tenía catorce años. Todavía vacilaba y habría sido fácil de convencer con unas palabras hermosas, de esa voz que cada día lo maravillaba más; sin embargo, a Tom no debió parecerle relevante intentar que cambiase de parecer.

_Quizás ese fuese su error._

Quizás cedió demasiado con él, y algún día, podría arrepentirse de lo que hizo en el momento en que aceptó su réplica con un asentimiento escueto, como jamás ocurrió con sus Mortífagos.

Tom siguió hablándoles de sus planes a futuro. Draco vio a Colagusano arrastrarse hasta quedar sentado en una esquina, temblando.

_Era tan repulsivo_. Pero matarlo habría sido estúpido, porque él no podía salir para ir por el guardapelo.

**XIII**

Los quince años son una edad extraña.

No eres un adulto, pero se espera que seas maduro.

No eres un niño, pero quieren que obedezcas ciegamente igual que uno.

Cambios de opinión, de pensamiento. Curiosidad innata. Estallidos de mal humor, desesperación, el pozo sin fondo de una tristeza que ningún adulto sería capaz de entender.

Draco no está sorprendido cuando oye el crujido de los muebles. A través de la rendija de la puerta al baño del séptimo piso, divisa el lavabo que se rompe con una explosión de agua y una oleada de magia descontrolada, la puerta del cubículo que se tuerce y cae.

El lavabo parece una fuente, el agua lo humedece todo. Incluido al joven héroe que se agacha, presionando las rodillas contra el pecho y las manos en los oídos. Tiembla. Masculla. Las lágrimas aún le bañan el rostro.

Los quince años son una edad extraña. No eres un adulto, pero no debes sollozar de ese modo en que Potter lo hace. No eres un niño, pero habrá momentos en que no puedas hacer nada contra los otros.

_Y ese es uno de ellos._

Draco tenía el presentimiento de que acabaría mal, cuando extrajo un pergamino de su túnica y lo transformó en un fénix de papel. Sopló y el ave mágica voló, por sí misma, para trazar círculos alrededor de un aturdido Harry Potter, que escuchó la canción hechizante con ojos enormes y asustadizos, _tristes_.

Hace tiempo que había dejado de ser _suficiente_ para considerarlo un enemigo. Algo había muerto en él la misma noche en que los Mortífagos acabaron con sus amigos.

Pero por supuesto, aquello no debía ser asunto suyo.

Cuando Potter busca a quien creó al ave, Draco ya está lo bastante lejos como para que sospeche de él.

**XIV**

Era un niño la primera vez que ocurrió.

Tom nunca supo ser suave, cuidadoso. Draco tenía catorce años, llevaba la túnica de gala que su madre envió para el Baile de Yule, y si se había escapado a la Casa de los Gritos, era sólo porque la fiesta lo aburría y Pansy no era la mejor acompañante.

Manos frías le sujetaron el rostro. Más que un beso, era un ataque, un reclamo; rápido, duro, a destiempo. Le succionó el labio, lo mordió hasta hacerlo sangrar. Hizo caso omiso de sonidos, de protestas, de su necesidad de aire.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Lo hizo chocar contra una de las paredes, lo aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la superficie sólida. Jaló de su cabello para obligarlo a abrir más la boca.

Podrían haber estado horas enteras en ello.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, recibiría la noticia de que Pansy fue hallada, descuartizada, en uno de los túneles secretos que llevaban hacia afuera de los terrenos, y tragaría en seco. Y cuando viese a Tom esa tarde, en silencio, se preguntaría _por qué_.

**XV**

Se retuerce, arquea la espalda, jadea. Tiene la cara enterrada en la almohada, se apoya a medias en las rodillas, no puede mantenerse alzado.

El tener los brazos echados hacia atrás, ambas muñecas capturadas sobre su espalda baja, resulta en una posición incómoda.

Tom no conoce piedad, ni siquiera en la cama y de su mejor humor. Lo embiste hasta que el dolor lacerante le cede el paso a ese placer desgarrador, que le hace pensar que se partirá en dos cuando menos lo espere. Le muerde el hombro, le deja marcas amoratadas, le jala el cabello cuando quiere que gire la cabeza para verlo.

Hay satisfacción pura detrás de la capa de hielo indiferente en sus ojos castaños. Tom disfruta de lamer los rastros que le dejan las lágrimas en los pómulos, cuando en verdad ha sido brusco, y al terminar, adopta ese hábito extraño de alejarse unos metros durante un rato y no hacer más que _observarlo_; allí, sentado en el colchón o todavía boca abajo, desnudo, la piel cubierta de sudor, semen, las marcas que le deja y se notan más por su palidez, intentando recuperarse.

Draco tiene la curiosa impresión de que la expresión hambrienta que tiene al verlo, sus pupilas dilatadas, también forman parte de una máscara. _Sí_ lo hace sentirse así, el dolor que le queda en el cuerpo y el cómo, al volver a la cama, es para besarlo hasta el cansancio, se lo demuestran.

Pero hay _más_ detrás de esas barreras que Tom levanta a su alrededor. Y aunque sabe que no puede sentir amor, no le importa.

Él puede estar enamorado por los dos y conformarse con lo que existe en sus ojos cuando lo mira, a lo que ninguno sabe qué nombre ponerle.

**XVI**

Para tomar los recuerdos que le pertenecen, Tom reúne los Horrocruxes en una línea, en medio de la desocupada sala de la Casa de los Gritos.

Le ha dicho que se siente en el suelo, pegado a una de las esquinas, donde una barrera lo protege. Él la ha creado para Draco cuando le dijo que se quedara. Ninguno hace un comentario al respecto.

Tom se pasea entre los objetos malditos con fragmentos de alma, toca la parte de arriba de cada uno con la varita. La magia oscura, poderosa y horrible, se libera en formas distintas; hileras negras que se enroscan, vapores, siluetas de un Riddle de otras edades.

Entran a su cuerpo, lo azotan con las ráfagas de energía y recuerdos. A Tom le duele tanto la cabeza que debe hacer una pausa para sostenérsela y ahogar un grito. Draco hace ademán de acercarse para ayudar, pero es empujado hacia atrás, de vuelta a la seguridad de la barrera, por una ola de magia.

Al terminar el proceso, hay un instante en que la sala está sumida en un ambiente tenso, energía libre, salvaje, condensada, a la espera de una orden, sus ojos son rojos y animales. Sin embargo, el resto de su imagen jamás cambia, el Tom que aparenta no haber cumplido los diecisiete años permanece, y tras otro momento, el reconocimiento le transforma el rostro al encontrarlo ahí todavía.

_Silencio_. Por un largo rato, sólo existe el silencio.

Tom no usa varita para destruirlos. Mueve una mano, el barrido de la magia llena la habitación. Los viejos objetos se rompen uno a uno, al reaccionar a la energía que alguna vez los utilizó.

—¿Ha terminado? —Inquiere el Draco de catorce años, en tono quedo.

—Sí —Su voz es extraña, más adulta, no la que él acostumbraba escuchar. Cuando carraspea, vuelve a la normalidad. Tom sacude la cabeza—, sí —Repite, más firme.

Draco intenta sonreírle.

—¿Ahora eres algo así como…un anciano joven?

El mago oscuro arquea una ceja en su dirección. Su buen humor vacila al verlo avanzar hacia él. Traga en seco, pegando la espalda a la pared de la esquina resguardada.

Tom se pone de cuclillas frente a él. Una mano sostiene su mejilla, el tacto es delicado, tentativo. Cuando la desliza hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza, su verdadera personalidad se revela al enredar los dedos en su cabello y darle un brusco jalón que lo fuerza a echarse hacia atrás, con un quejido débil.

Esa media sonrisa ladeada que tiene no puede augurar nada bueno. _Ni siquiera para él._

—He pensado en esto por un tiempo —Explica, sin despegar los ojos de los suyos—. Un ser vivo, capaz de pensar por sí mismo, de seguirme, de ocultarse. Un Horrocrux humano. Uno que nadie pensaría que podría existir.

No se lo está preguntando. No es una petición.

Pero Draco asiente, se deja sujetar las manos y guiar al centro de la sala impregnada de magia oscura. _Y cuando él le dice que cierre los ojos, lo hace._

**XVII**

—…son tan estúpidos por creer que una celebración mundana será capaz de quitarles la guerra de encima durante unas horas. Felicidad temporal, inútil, para cabezas pequeñas…

La diatriba de Tom comenzó, ese día al menos, cuando el Mortífago vigilante de turno, avisó que los Weasley tenían su fiesta de navidad usual, a pesar de que el Señor Tenebroso estaba de vuelta desde hace un par de meses.

Draco está tendido en su cama, de lado a lado, los pies descalzos le cuelgan por una orilla. La túnica a medio cerrar que usa, le queda un poco grande, porque apenas tiene quince años y pertenece al joven Tom; las aberturas dejadas, quizás un poco intencionales, muestran las marcas de besos duros y dientes de la noche anterior y la otra, antes de esa.

Tom lleva un rato más concentrado en la nueva versión de su diario, donde planifica cómo van a hacer que los 'buenos' acompañen a Potter al Departamento de Misterios, por la Profecía que necesitan recoger y ningún otro puede tomar, que en él.

Es frustrante, de cierto modo. Por otra parte, piensa que debería estar acostumbrado.

No puede evitar querer su atención las veinticuatro horas del día. No es su culpa. Tal vez se trate del niño mimado que todavía habita en él, a resguardo del presente difícil y el futuro aterrador y ensangrentado.

_Y puede que sea lo único que aún quede de ese niño._

—¿Qué quieres?

Tom se ha interrumpido de forma tan abrupta que se siente atrapado, a pesar de que no aparta la mirada del diario, ni deja de escribir, y Draco sabe que no ha hecho nada que merezca sentirse culpable.

Sólo pensaba en 'algo'.

Su mente todavía es un sitio libre. Tom no impone ese tipo de control sobre él.

_No lo necesita._

Se muerde el labio y sacude la cabeza. Las palabras suenan ridículas incluso dentro de su cabeza.

Aunque no lo debe haber visto hacerlo, el joven mago oscuro eleva una ceja y se detiene, para girarse hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres? —Repite, modulando su voz, de esa manera que no acepta ser ignorada. Él vacila—. Draco.

El adolescente se sienta en la cama, recogiendo las piernas por debajo del cuerpo.

—Solíamos celebrar el Yule también —Murmura, sin verlo—, antes de- de que- —_Antes de ti_, queda implícito. No se atreve a decirlo—. Es una tontería.

_Silencio._

Lo recibe el silencio.

Cuando se anima a levantar la mirada, Tom tiene una expresión vacía que rara vez pone frente a él si están solos.

—Sí —Contesta, con tono aburrido—, una maldita tontería, Draco.

Él asiente, y aunque ya se esperaba esa respuesta, no se explica por qué se le cierra la garganta.

Una guerra iniciará pronto. No tiene tiempo para ser ese niño caprichoso.

Pero duele. _Un poco_.

Y en el momento en que se vuelve a tumbar en el colchón y cierra los ojos, para convencerse a sí mismo de dejar esos pensamientos en el olvido, un agarre firme se cierra en sus muñecas y lo hace parpadear, aturdido.

No supo cuándo Tom se deslizó fuera de la cama, dejando el diario detrás de sí. De pie ante él, tira de sus brazos con esa suavidad que suele tener para tratarlo sólo cuando está a punto de pedir algo, así que Draco le permite alzarlo, hasta que están parados uno frente al otro, y espera el aviso sobre lo que debe hacer la siguiente vez.

_Aviso que nunca llega._

Tom le sujeta la cadera con una mano, la otra la lleva a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, enredándola en sus mechones rubios. Lo besa.

No tiene prisas, y no es suave; Draco no sabía que podía existir ese tipo de combinación también. Le muerde el labio con fuerza, lo succiona hasta que duele y envía una tirón directo a su ingle, y pronto tiene los brazos alrededor de su cuello, perdido en una burbuja privada donde todo es chasquidos de sus labios, dientes que raspan, roce húmedo de lenguas, y la cabeza le da vueltas.

No se da cuenta de lo que ocurre en su habitación. No hasta que suena la música.

Se aparta de golpe, ojos abiertos de sobremanera, labios hinchados y enrojecidos. Tom le envuelve la cintura con ambos brazos y lo retiene cerca, mientras echa un vistazo alrededor desde su posición, incrédulo.

No pronunció ningún conjuro. No sacó la varita en ningún momento. Sin embargo, la ilusión del árbol de navidad se solidifica y es tan alta que la punta se dobla contra el techo, los adornos son al más puro estilo Slytherin (serpientes en lugar de telas para rodearlo, la forma del guardapelo en vez de las bolas brillantes, verde y plata, _verde y plata, verde y plata_…), pequeñas luces se encienden en lugares al azar y se mueven, igual que luciérnagas. La melodía que llena el cuarto es una de esas canciones empalagosas y cursis, lentas, que no suenan tan mal cuando les quitas la letra, y Tom lo ha hecho.

_Lo ha hecho todo para él._

Draco se ríe contra sus labios la siguiente vez que lo besa. El joven mago oscuro lo mira con extrañeza, como si fuese una reacción que necesitaba ser estudiada.

—En serio te puso feliz —Tom ladea la cabeza. Luce tan confundido como puede permitirse estarlo. Él asiente y le da otro beso, uno que es suave, cuidadoso, distinto a los demás que han compartido.

Cuando se separa de sus labios, es para volver a rodearle el cuello, e instarlo a moverse al son de la música, lado a lado, giro aquí, giro allá, lado a lado…

Tom observa sus pies, luego de nuevo a él. No se ve como si le agradase, pero se deja guiar, arrastrar por la danza, y Draco tiene una sonrisa tonta que no puede ser ignorada.

En el instante en que la canción se suaviza más, bajando de volumen, se pega por completo a él. Esconde el rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, lo mantiene abrazado, y a Tom le lleva un momento estrecharlo, aunque no deja de estar un poco rígido.

—Te gustan las cosas más estúpidas que existen, pequeña serpiente —Susurra contra su cabello, recargando la mejilla en un lado de su cabeza. Pero no se aparta y deja que continúe bailando con él durante el tiempo que le plazca.

**XVIII**

A Draco no le sorprende que Peter sea un jodido traidor.

No, no le sorprende que haya hurtado el nuevo diario en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad y haya dejado el Cuartel.

No, no le sorprende que los Mortífagos informantes lo viesen regresar con la Orden.

No, no le sorprende, porque una vez traidor, _siempre_ traidor.

Cuando Tom tiene un estallido de mal humor, las ventanas del vestíbulo de la Mansión se reducen a añicos, el candelabro más grande cae con un estruendo. Uno de los Mortífagos es lanzado contra el techo, levitado, y luego de vuelta al suelo. Su magia no le hace nada; rodea a Draco, lo esquiva, lo sortea, como si tuviese una permanente barrera alrededor.

Los Mortífagos temerosos están encogidos en una esquina del salón; los devotos, como su tía Bellatrix, intentan acercarse, en vano. Él espera, sentado en el reposabrazos del asiento ancho del Señor Oscuro. Ccuando ha dejado de gritar y el silencio reina en la estancia, habla:

—Pudiste haberlo evitado.

Tom se gira hacia él tan rápido que cualquier otro se habría esperado una maldición. Draco no.

Cuando los ojos rojos se estrechan al observarlo, él arquea una ceja.

Es la mitad de la guerra. Ese es el mundo, las personas, con las que ha crecido.

Y nadie sabe mejor que él cómo lidiar con ellos.

—Si sospechabas y no me dijiste nada-

—Sospecho de todo el mundo —Replicó, altivo. Habría jurado que algunos Mortífagos jadearon al oír que le contestaba cuando _ese_ no era el tono que esperaba una respuesta directa—, no sé por qué no haces lo mismo.

Tom aprieta la mandíbula. Las puntas onduladas de su cabello se enroscan más, los dedos se mueven, la magia sin varita lo rodea.

Él aguarda.

Tras un momento, se calma, y el ambiente vuelve a la sombría normalidad en que se ha convertido lo que tiempo atrás fue su hogar.

—Largo —Sisea; cuando nadie se mueve, alza la voz y el vestíbulo entero se sacude:—, ¡que se vayan a la mierda! ¡todos!

Los Mortífagos se atropellan en el camino a la salida. Draco permanece en el reposabrazos del asiento, tranquilo, erguido, balanceando la pierna que le queda colgada en el aire.

—Tú…—La voz suave de Tom tiene el más mínimo de los fallos, producto de la impotencia de las últimas horas, cuando su misión resultó en un fracaso total, perdieron al menos cinco seguidores y descubrieron al traidor de Peter—, si tú te atreves…si se te ocurre llevar a cabo cualquier pequeño acto en mi contra…

Draco le sostiene la mirada a esos ojos rojos e iracundos, bajo la capa de hielo de cortés indiferencia. Ya no existe la vacilación; cerca de un Señor Oscuro, aprendes a vivir sin miedo, o te arrodillas.

_Y años atrás, él había descubierto que no quería formar parte de ese segundo conjunto._

Arquea una ceja cuando el joven mago oscuro se queda en silencio. Es más de lo que la nula paciencia de Tom puede soportar; el ataque es directo y veloz, sin espacio para contemplaciones de ningún tipo.

Siente un latigazo de dolor en la espalda cuando se golpea con la silla, al ser empujado sobre esta, las piernas flexionadas sobre el reposabrazos donde antes descansaba. Tom se inclina desde uno de sus costados, presionándolo contra el mueble, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo. A él se le pasa por la cabeza que no es _tan_ mal trato, mientras estira los brazos en su dirección y enreda los dedos en los ondulados mechones negros.

—Te encerraré por el resto de tu vida si actúas en mi contra —Advirtió, entre dientes, sosteniéndole el cuello de la túnica entre los puños. Draco le sonrió, con aparente inocencia.

—¿Por qué haría una estupidez como esa?

Cuando el joven mago abre la boca, dispuesto a replicar o a terminar de formular sus amenazas, Draco le sostiene la parte de atrás de la cabeza y tira de él hacia abajo, buscando sus labios. Pese a las palabras duras, el cómo se retuerce y queja, apenas se encuentran a solas, aquel lado de él queda por completo olvidado, y pronto le está siguiendo el juego. Mordidas dolorosas, la succión del labio inferior, un jadeo.

—Ni- siquiera- pienses- que- esto- significa- que- —Intenta explicar, pero él no consigue definir si lo que le importa más en ese momento es llenarle el cuello de marcas o continuar con su falso espectáculo de protestas, y al parecer, Tom tiene problemas para tomar una decisión de ese tipo.

—Sigue hablándome en _ese_ tono molesto, mi Señor…—Murmura Draco, ajeno a la expresión indignada que se le dibuja por casi un segundo completo, antes de que flexione más la rodilla y le envuelva la cadera con una pierna. Lo jala más cerca, mueve su propia cadera. La fricción es automática, el cuerpo estirado sobre él se estremece en respuesta.

Tom maldice por lo bajo cuando lo siente tirar de él con más fuerza. No vuelve a oponerse, ni da señales de quejarse, cuando se separan sin aliento poco después, Draco sacándose la túnica con cuidado, luego estaría concentrado en la _no_ tan complicada tarea de usar la franja de espacio que dejó al abrir la prenda, para cubrirle el pecho de marcas que vería en los próximos días.

**IXX**

—¡¿…quién fue?! ¡¿Quién me traicionó?! —El vestíbulo de la Mansión tiembla. Si algún Mortífago creyó que aquellas escenas llegarían a su fin una vez que hubiesen ganado la guerra, era sólo porque no lo conocían tan bien como él lo hacía— ¡¿quién ayudó a Harry Potter a escapar?!

No quedaba ni el menor rastro del antiguo héroe en Gran Bretaña, o en Europa, en general; debía ser mejor para esconderse de lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiese reconocido. Había sido difícil aguardar un momento clave, a solas, para llamarlo y sacarlo de la vista o campo de acción de los Mortífagos, aún peor observar el estallido de magia que tuvo el Señor Tenebroso cuando descubrió al fugitivo.

Controlaban el país. Hogwarts era dirigida por leales seguidores, el Ministerio estaba en su poder. La Orden había sido extinguida cuando, uno a uno, recibieron _crucios_ que los hicieron cruzar todo límite humano y los volvieron incapaces de oponerse a ellos.

Si su tía hubiese estado con vida tras el final de la guerra, estaba seguro de que lo habría mirado con acusación. Ya que Bellatrix no estaba para hacerlo, nadie más se atrevía a siquiera intentarlo. Los Mortífagos empezaron a rehuir de él en cuanto lo vieron quemar la sangre de Minerva McGonagall en medio del patio del viejo Hogwarts, dentro de su torrente, por si a alguien se le ocurría la idea de resistirse al control Mortífago, para que lo pensase mejor.

No lo veían tan diferente de como lo hacían con Tom. Él consideraba que les había hecho un favor a esos niños al acabar con sus venas de Gryffindor y atarlos a la realidad.

Cuando Tom se da la vuelta, escaneando a sus seguidores con una mirada casi tan mortal como su varita, busca indicios de alguna reacción delatora que él no le ofrece. Sus ojos se cruzan. Draco tiene la espalda recargada en una de las paredes, las piernas extendidas ante el cuerpo, los brazos cruzados. No se tensa, no se endereza.

—¿Quién fue? —Musita, sólo para él.

Y Draco le réplica, sin tiempo para titubeos:

—Snape.

—¿Snape? —Repite, deteniéndose. Silencia a los Mortífagos que comienzan a murmurar con un gesto, su completa atención está puesta en él.

Asiente.

—Mi padrino siempre tuvo debilidad por el idiota.

Tom aguarda durante unos segundos, como si creyese que iba a añadir más si lo hacía. No es así.

Hay una resolución extraña en esos ojos a veces castaños, a veces rojos, y una emoción sombría desaparece tras esa capa de hielo cortés que lo mantiene aislado del mundo y sus asuntos más relevantes.

—Tráiganme a Severus —Es lo único que dice. Los Mortífagos se inclinan y retiran, en diferentes direcciones, y él se mantiene ahí, cerca, en silencio, durante un largo rato.

No supo más de su padrino a partir de ese día.

**XX**

Draco sonríe. Sabe que no es una sonrisa bonita.

—No.

Ni siquiera la negativa le quita esa expresión de falsa ensoñación del rostro.

—Será lo mejor para ti —Insiste, en un tono suave que no le pertenece, y ambos son conscientes de ello—, no debes preocuparte por cosas tan absurdas.

Tom forma una línea recta con los labios apretados y sacude la cabeza. No es extraño que se le complique pensar en esa situación; Draco está en la ancha silla que utiliza cuando se reúnen con los Mortífagos, las piernas envolviéndole la cadera. El joven Señor Tenebroso, ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante a causa de su agarre, se apoya con un brazo en lo alto del respaldar del asiento, y con el otro, en uno de sus hombros.

—Necesitas establecer un sistema sostenible, por si se levantan contra ti.

—Nadie va a volver a oponerse a-

—No lo sabes —Lo interrumpe, en un murmullo. Tiene los brazos alrededor de su cuello, forzándolo a bajar, y habla sobre sus labios, rozándolos en cada sílaba—, y es mejor prevenir. Deja que yo me ocupe. Reformularé la sociedad mágica, hasta que ya no pueda subsistir sin ti. Sin nosotros.

_Sin mí._

Él hace ademán de negar, Draco lo detiene al atraparlo en un beso largo, que los hace forcejear. Tom nunca se acostumbró a rechazarlo.

—Será demasiado para ti-

—_Nada_ es demasiado para mí —Susurra, interrumpiéndose para darle otro beso, uno más corto. Tom tiene que recargarse en los reposabrazos del asiento, casi por completo sobre él, presionándolo contra el respaldar. Sus dedos, enredados en los mechones oscuros y ondulados, lo guían de vuelta, una y otra vez, a sus labios.

—Vas a enloquecer de poder dirigiendo a todo el mundo mágico.

_Ahí estaba_. Se imaginaba que sería el argumento que usaría.

Sus ojos, castaños en esa ocasión, lo observan con un conocimiento obvio y seguro detrás de las capas de hielo y oclumancia. Draco juega con su cabello, sin alterarse.

—¿Y por qué eso sería malo? Ya he enloquecido —Se ríe.

—Es un poder muy gra-

Silencia las próximas protestas con otro beso. Tom lo muerde con fuerza como reprimenda, él se vuelve a reír al sentir la sangre en la boca.

—Harás desastres y no podré detenerte —Sigue, pero ya no suena seguro, y Draco emite un vago sonido que no puede ser tomado como afirmativo o negativo.

—¿Y por qué eso sería malo? —Repite—. No será trabajo para mí, ¿cierto? Deja que tome el control sobre esos idiotas que no necesitamos, que no valen tanto como nosotros. Déjame hacerlo, crearé ese mundo nuevo que has querido desde hace años. Sólo necesitas decir que sí.

Tom Riddle puede ser muchas cosas, jamás un tonto. Sus ojos, la manera en que lo ve, le advierten que reconoce _ese_ tono, _esas_ palabras, de la conversación que tuvieron años atrás, cuando él no era más que un niño asustado.

_Y que sabe lo que sigue._

Draco tira con suavidad de los mechones entre sus dedos, manteniendo su atención sólo para él.

—Harías lo que fuese por mí, ¿verdad? —No sonríe al decírselo. Gris y castaño tienen un encuentro directo—. Harías lo que fuese porque me quede aquí y esté contigo. Sabes que nadie más te ayudará como yo lo hago. Nadie más entenderá cuán especial eres, Tom.

Hay incredulidad y orgullo, sorpresa y decepción, rabia contenida y un atisbo de emoción. Tom es perfectamente consciente de que está siendo manipulado, pero deja que lo vuelva a besar y desliza las manos hacia abajo para sostenerle las piernas.

Es a lo que han llegado. Es aquello en lo que lo ha convertido.

Sólo le queda lidiar con lo que comenzó a crear en él, cuando lo hizo llamar a su nombre.

* * *

**Hay tantas razones por las que esto está mal, jajaja.**

**Quiero aclarar que la historia nació por culpa de mi beta, y si no hubiese estado hablando con ella de las cosas que podrían ocurrir si Draco fuese quien toma el diario de Riddle, al lado perverso de mi mente jamás le hubiese dado por crear algo así.**

**Me gusta mucho el resultado, a pesar de que deja en shock (al menos, yo quedé en shock al releer lo que hice). Me entretuve con el concepto de un niño junto al 'villano' que se acostumbra al lado 'malo' del mundo y luego toma el control, en lugar de él. Básicamente, es un caso en que uno le enseña todo, y luego el otro se vuelve en su contra, sin hacerlo en realidad, para ser quien mande.**

**Lo escribí en breves períodos de tiempo y lo tengo listo desde hace mes y medio, mi beta murió al leerlo, y no sé, no tengo idea de qué reacción pueda tener esto mientras escribo la nota. Es un poco traumante todo, jajaja.**

**Le comentaba a mi beta que sólo lo considero "romance" porque viene siendo una relación de pareja, más o menos. Pero creo que el pobre Voldy termina por _adorarlo_ más de lo que lo quiere (bueno, no puede amar, así que...). Mi beta y yo coincidimos en que la adoración es peor que el amor; de ahí la forma en que termina.**

**Por cierto, tuve en mente al actor que hace de Riddle en HP2 durante todo el proceso de esto, porque me imaginaba a Draco negándose a dejar que se convirtiese en un mago feo y sin nariz ¿? y Merlín bendito, ese actor era...wow. Yo tuve un crush con él apenas lo vi, jajaja.**

**Gracias por leer este experimento ;)**


End file.
